


Year of The Warbeast

by chris_the_eliksni



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_the_eliksni/pseuds/chris_the_eliksni
Summary: To usher in this new year, we must learn how each year got their names.





	Year of The Warbeast

"I am here to speak to Ikora Rey, she said she wanted to tell me a story." 

"Ah yes, the new warlock. My latest student." I was revived very recently, no more than a couple days ago. My new mentor, Ikora Rey, seems to have taken a liking to me. Honestly, I have no idea why she chose me so quickly. Especially because, ever since she said she'd mentor me, everyone tells me either how lucky I am because Ikora is known to be the greatest warlock in the whole tower or how unlucky I am because of Ikora's "infamous" brutality in her crucible days. I'm still quite honored though and I hope I can become a good warlock now that I have THE Ikora Rey mentoring me. Imagine me, one of the mvps of the crucible. Lord Shaxx will probably tell me something like, "Amazing, I like a warlock like you," in that voice of his. His voice really gets my heart flutter just thinking about what he's gonna tell me. Er... um, that doesn't matter right now. It's time to see my mentor. 

"Sit wherever you'd like." I took a seat facing Ikora. "You're name is Mei Yijun right? And can I call you Mei for short?" "Of course, you can call me Mei!" "When you were revived, there was an ID on your person, right? Before the golden age, your nationality would've been Chinese." I had never known that there was even such thing as nationality. I thought the world was just filled with humans and yeah some kinda looked different, like some other different colors of skin, but I never knew these would've made different nations in the old world. "Sounds barbaric, doesn't it? The different nations make it easier to catalog though." " I thought I'd tell you a version of an old Chinese legend, made to fit our world now." "Okay, go ahead, I said enthusiastically believing this could be my first lesson from THE Ikora Rey." 

Long ago, The Jade Emperor wanted to assign 12 animals in the world to be its guardians. Most of these animals, unfortunately, don't exist anymore so I supplemented them the best I could to relate to today's world. He sent an immortal being to Earth to spread the message that he held a race to see who will get to the heavenly gates quicker. They would be ranked by that order. The Dreg woke up the next day very early to gain an early lead. On its way, it encountered a river that it could not cross. The Dreg until a Captain arrived where it would jump onto its back to get across the river. The Captain did not mind and continued its race until they reached the end and the Dreg jumped off the Captain and sped to the Jade Emperor's feet. The Dreg won first place and the Captain won second. The Legionary and the Shank were both fast and competed against each other. The Legionary was faster and won 3rd place. The Shank won 4th place. The Ahamkara was 5th and the Jade Emperor noticed it. He said that the Ahamkara's son may come in 6th but he did not show up. The Thrall took advantage of this. It came forward and said that it was the Ahamkara's adoptive son to win 6th place. The Psion and Centurion let each other go first and the Jade Emperor noticed their kindness. They won 7th and 8th place. The Vandal fell behind but it jumped from tree to tree to win 9th place. Last, were Cayde's rooster, Colenal, Saladin's wolf, and the Warbeast. They became the 12 guardians of the Jade Emperor. 

"You know that this year is the year of the Warbeast, Mei." I didn't know what that meant, but this was also the year that I was revived for the first time. "What does that mean," I asked. "Those born on the year of the Warbeast, or those revived in the case of guardians, all action. They don't talk much and that's good. You're optimistic and can find enjoyment in anything." Really, I thought. Well, maybe this does fit me a little bit. "Mei, you are the first revived on this year and it sees it entirely reflected in you. You are probably the most fitting guardian I've ever met and I am honored to mentor you." Hmpf... I chuckled a little. Then I laughed a little louder. "You have the purest laugh Mei, that's something not many warlocks have." "Thank you so much Ikora! I'll be sure to do my best at being your student!" "Good for you, now go kill some fallen or something, I must return to my studies." Ya know, maybe I'll have a really fun time as a guardian. I can't wait for my next lesson!


End file.
